board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Looking User Contest
Overview - This is a contest that is runned by SonikkuGBA (AKA PukeInMyPot) and BIGPUN9999. Users enter a pic of themselves and in a match, people vote for the more attractive user and the winner goes on until the finalist is deemed the "Best Looking User" of board 8. Contest Runners - On Season - PIMP - Off Season - Bigpun ---- ---- History There have been 7 contests so far. Unfortunately the results have not been saved. We do know the finalists though! Results for the 4th contest were lost. but Pun still has the original bracket He'll try to find a way to post the file ---- ---- Contest 1 Winner Shadow Ryoko Runner Up CrissCrossCass Contest 2 The Winner Stripey Runner Up Warning crazy Contest 3 *Note: In this contest. Sonikku Lost about half of the pics very early on. and so half of the contenders were dropped. the replacements were added on quickly so the contest could continue. so yea. thats why this one was a slow contest >_>* Criona won (lol) ^Note: Thats not her actual winning pic. its the pic she used for the 4th contest. Runner up Cyrax Dioxide...photo was not saved Contest 4 The Winner: Procrastinater Proc's Winning pic Runner up BIGPUN9999 Notable Events in the 4th contest: *Shadow Ryoko beat Criona in the first round *CycloReaper beat Shadow Ryoko in Round 2 *due to a miscount, Cyclo's and Sonikku's match in Round 3(where Cyclo originally won) went into a tiebreaker, where sonikku won. Bigpun fixed the error and declared Cyclo to be the winner. *with the string of upsets, cyclo was looking like to be the favorite of the contest but was taken down by Proc In Round 4. (Quarter Finals) *Stripey first won his match with Proc in Round 2. but due to suspicion of rallying, their match was held again and Proc won. *Bigpun forfeited his match against Proc in the finals. due to...well..he was hosting the contest. *Silvercross, with having a history of being round 1 fodder, made it to round 3. *Kosmo Trainer beat Angsty Lou in round 1, proving hes the better looking KR bro. *NoDiceCurt rallied and was disqualified. he cried and cried and cried. *Despite being a Lolicon Transvestite, Mershiness made it to Round 4 (Quarter Finals) *Kali101 is a hairy man with a fetish for candy. who knew? *ShatteredElysium, despite being an young looking old guy, made it to the final 4 (Semi Finals) *There was a PSU Dual in Round 1 Contest 5 PIMP didn't want to run the contest cause he thought it would interfere with his college studies, so BIGPUN was the on season contest runner this time around. Winner BIGPUN9999 Runner up Shadow Ryoko She doesn't want her picture to be displayed for privacy reasons. Notable events in the 5th contest: *Kali is actually a pretty looking girl underneath all of the candy and hair >_> *Cleansedbyfire2 beat Stripey in the first round. *RPGamer0 lost to PIMP in the first round. Has he been reduced to fodder? *Silvercross went back to being round 1 fodder. Losing to WhiteRabbit *Procrastinater tied with Explicit Content in Round 2. then EC Won the tie breaker. *Shaggy beat Gotspork in round 2, which apparently nobody saw coming. *for the first time in BLU history, there were two blow outs in one match. In match 6 of round 2, Kali101 beat Fura and Clover meadow beat Ayvuir. *Bigpun beat Cyclo in round 3. who beat Ryoko last contest. Signs of things to come? *Cleansed beats EC in Round 4 (quarter Finals). you need to forget all knowledge of previous contests. Last time, Cleansed lost to ShatteredEsylum, who lost to Proc. now Proc lost to EC, and Cleased Beat EC. lol X stats. *In an Epic match, Kali falls to Shadow Ryoko. Shes getting her steam back. *alas, Cleansed Falls to bigpun in Round 5 (Semi Finals) *Crono801, looking to be the favorite of the contest, was struck down by Ryoko in Round 5. Contest 6 Winner scorpionx3 Runner Up taslion The Bracket http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=263135 and Unforunately I don't remember the Highlights >_> Contest 7 Winner CycloReaper Runner Up gotspork The Bracket http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=296813 Contest 8 LOST RESULTS Damn Pun Contest 9 LOST RESULTS Damn PIMP Category:User Tournament Category:User Projects